


Deceased by Dawn

by mightbesunshine



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Clinically Diagnosed Anxiety & Depression, F/F, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Multi, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbesunshine/pseuds/mightbesunshine
Summary: What should happen if our dear Reader is transported into the realm of their favorite game? The realm of the Entity? Well, let's find out!Side note: This is kind of a self-insert, hence the starting setting. I work at a tire warehouse, and I thought it would be a really fun(and huge) map to put in the game!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Deceased by Dawn

You had awoken in what seemed to be a dimly lit warehouse. It kind of reminded you of the one you worked at, same broken lights and cobwebs, same tires. Only thing that made you know it wasn't your warehouse, was the generator sitting directly to your left, and the lack of that strong tire scent.

Oddly enough, your favorite game was Dead by Daylight. So, when you felt compelled to fix the generator, and you got a skill check when doing so, you knew exactly where you were and what you were doing. You were in the Entity's realm, and you were a survivor. Your only objective; to complete five generators with your three fellow survivors, open an exit gate, and escape.

The killer's objective, however, was to sacrifice you to the Entity before that happened. You had three hooks before the Entity took you, lest your group lets you go into second phase or worse on your first hook. Or if the killer has a mori, which allows them to kill you by their own hand after hooking you once in a trial. Or if they use Rancor or Hex: Devour Hope, considering those both allow you to kill survivors by your own hand under certain circumstances.

You just really hoped than none of those would be the case, and you'd be able to escape your first trial relatively unscathed. Luckily enough, it seems the first killer you're up against had decided to not use Hex: Ruin, so generator repairs were going relatively well for yourself.

You couldn't help but feel uneasy though, you hadn't heard anything so far, no heartbeat, no teammate crying out in pain. As horrible as it may sound, it's what you had always waited for in the game when you were in your realm. You always got so happy when you saw someone get hit; it meant the killer was occupied and you were free to work and out of harm's way for the moment.

Not knowing who the killer was or if they were chasing someone left you glancing around frantically whilst doing the gen. It caused you to nearly miss a skill check, but you got it, and there was no explosion. You began to wonder what your own personal perks would be, considering every survivor had their own. You thought about whether it would have anything to do with how you were in real life. Maybe there'd be a perk related to your anxiety, lmao.

You stiffened when you heard loud footsteps; none of the survivors were that loud, and there was still no heartbeat. That meant it was either Michael or Jed, and you certainly weren't about to stay on the generator to find out. You quickly moved into the shadows nearby, between two stacks of tires.

You stiffened when the steps got closer, and you watched through the cracks between the pallets to see who the killer was. You saw Michael, in his signature overalls with his kitchen knife, stomping on your gen to setback your progress. He proceeded to look around the area with frightening precision. You really hated how intensely he stared, even though you couldn't truly see his eyes.

You relaxed a bit as he moved on, going towards where a generator had just been completed. It took you a moment to still your beating heart and go back to your nearly-done generator, but you did. You finished it in about a minute after getting back to it; that's how close you'd been before Michael had appeared.

You immediately began walking away, going off to look for another generator. You knew your way around this place like the back of your hand. You figured the special generator for an achievement would probably be in R-isle, also known as pallet repair. So, you made your way back there, despite knowing you'd probably not get an achievement, and this wasn't just a game anymore.

You looked around for Mikey cautiously your entire walk to the R-isle generator, that just so happened to actually be there. It was in the middle of the room, a four-person gen, very out in the open and easy to get caught. You began your work despite these circumstances, deciding to just "take one for the team" and do the most dangerous generator. You got a bit startled when you heard footsteps, but relaxed when you saw it wasn't Michael

"Hey, Dwight." You said, then flushed a bit when you realized that was probably weird, he's gonna be freaked out that you know his name. "Uh, do I know you?" He asked, cocking his head,"Er... I'm new. I'll explain back at the campfire." You told him, “For now, I'll just introduce myself. I'm Y/N." Dwight nodded in understanding, “Nice to meet you, Y/N." He then began to work on the generator with you. No sooner than him getting his first skill check did you both hear Michael tier up. You heard a scream shortly after, it sounded like Claudette, and you gave a little frown, resisting the urge to run and take a hit for her. You always loved Claudettes in the game, and you were an altruistic type. Always running We're Gonna Live Forever, Borrowed Time, and We'll Make It. But now you had no perks, and you definitely didn't want to know what a hook through the shoulder felt like.

Dwight's brow furrowed at the sound of her shout, but he continued working with you, you both getting the gen done very quickly. Your gen popped, then so did a second before Claudette was finally downed. You saw her blood red aura for only a moment before she was picked up. You followed Dwight to the next generator, as he had the Déjà Vu perk. One generator left. Claudette's scream echoed throughout the warehouse when she was hooked, and you really hoped Mikey didn't have Barbecue & Chili.

Before you and Dwight were even halfway done, you heard his Tier III music and Meg's scream as she went down. You gave a sigh and let go of the gen after hitting one last skill check, "I'll go get them, you finish this." You told Dwight, sneaking off before he could protest.

You decided to go instead of letting him, since you knew this area better. Basically, like the back of your hand. You began to make your way towards Claudette's red aura on the hook, taking shortcuts in between tire pallets stacked up to five high. Each time you did, there seemed to be a quick-time event. A skill check much like that of a brand new part within range of Unnerving Presence. You decided not to think about what would happen if you failed them.

After taking about three shortcuts, you were close enough to Claudette that you decided not to take anymore. You flinched when you heard Dwight scream as he was hit. When had he hooked Meg?? You looked around and saw her red aura on a hook, so he hadn't just dropped her. Maybe you should stop thinking so much and pay closer attention.

You ran to Claudette as Mikey picked up Dwight and helped her off the hook. Luckily just before she went into struggle. "Okay, now go get the other survivor, Meg, I can take care of myself." You nodded in response, smiling a bit. Always one to want other safe before herself, God, you adored Claudette. You left though, and went to get Meg, running since Michael still hadn't hooked Dwight, so you had time. He was probably having trouble getting to hooks, since this was most likely his first time in this area. This area probably came with you.

You were at Meg just as Dwight screamed when the hook pierced his shoulder. You got her unhooked and followed her into the shadows and safe distance from the hook, beginning to heal her. You hit every skill check you got, hitting two greats as well, so she was healed in no time.

You flinched when you heard Michael's music when he got in range. You and Meg both stuck to the shadowy area and kept quiet, waiting for him to pass. You knew Claudette had healed as well, so you didn’t worry about her when Mikey continued in that direction. "Dwight and I are repairing the last gen if you'd like to come with me." You spoke, turning to Meg. Meg swallowed softly, “I don't like how long his power is lasting." She said, looking fearful. You sighed softly, “Well, if he had the ability don't you think he would have just killed you?" You asked, cocking a brow. She seemed comforted by that, her shoulders relaxing a bit as she nodded, "Yeah... Yeah, you're right. Wait, how do you even know that? Aren't you new?" She asked, cocking her head,"Er, listen. I'll explain when we escape and get back to the campfire. For now, come with me."

With that, you began going for Dwight, but also to the gen you two were on. You made it there rather quickly, despite not doing shortcuts this time. You pointed to the gen and told her to get on it as you went for Dwight. Meg simply gave you a nod and got on the generator as you continued walking.

You made your way to Dwight and unhooked him. He had gone wide-eyed before you were able to start patching him up, and he pointed behind you, “Move!" You shoved him away and in turn shoved yourself back, narrowly avoiding Michael’s knife. You turned and began to run, not letting him recover. When he did, he was immediately on your heels, having ignored the injured Dwight.

You really hoped Dwight went back to the gen with Meg as you ran from Michael, three-sixty-ing him here and there. He tiered down just when he finally hit you, and you cried out at the pain, but used the boost of adrenaline to put more distance between you.

He seemed to have slowed down in favor of stalking you and trying to tier up again, rather than downing you immediately. You wouldn't let him, though, you swerved around a corner and took a shortcut off that, getting out of sight and out of reach rather quickly. He seemed confused by that, looking around and gripping his knife tightly in frustration at losing you like that. How could he lose someone so quickly? Especially one who was injured.

You made your way back towards Claud had been healing before, a small limp on your step and you trailing blood, but you would definitely not lead him back to the gen. And that's when it popped. You looked around to see where the exit gates were and began making your way towards where you'd seen the light of one, careful to look around as you go and make sure Mikey wasn't too close or stalking you.

You got to the gate just as it started beeping, Claudette holding down the handle. You relaxed a bit at that, watching her back and looking around for Michael. When she got the gate opened, you stepped inside, going near the exit with her and she began healing you.

Meg ran inside shortly after you were healed, shouting at you both to go, that Mikey was on her tail. You waited, though, waited to see if Dwight was there. Dwight ran around the corner after her, and you saw the red stain that indicated Michael. You gave a little squeak and ran out the gate with Claudette, Meg, and an injured Dwight right behind you. An angry Michael stabbed at the barrier in frustration, watching you all go...

Yet for some reason, you had a feeling he was only watching you.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess, if you want, you can follow me on my tumblr
> 
> https://unrelated-lore.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'll be taking suggestions on how to improve the story, what should happen in the future, and I also do match-ups, so if you want one of those, just send me some details and I'll write you a match-up!  
I do short stories or head-cannons for match-ups, so also tell me which of those you'd prefer if you decide to send in a match-up!


End file.
